Oneshoot : Tout ce que j'avais manqué Sterek
by aquadragon13
Summary: La poudre de notre cher docteur Deaton qui permet de rester indétectable pour un loup-garou a été dérobée mais je ne m'inquiète pas, je me dis que je ne manquerais à personne, au pire. Qui pourrait apprécier un loup garou acariâtre et enfermé en lui-même comme moi? Grave erreur.


Bonjour tout le monde!

Voilà mon premier oneshoot que j'ai écrit et réécrit et rectifié et rajouté et corrigé,... Avec l'aide précieuse de mes soeurs de meute : Faerie714, Hell-Later-On, ainsi que oceanic wings. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez les filles, merciiiii !

J'en profite pour vous inviter à aller voir leurs fics qui sont vraiment super (Celui ou celle qui dit le contraire je l'égorge... Avec mes dents!)

C'est donc un oneshoot sur le Sterek où j'ai tué Derek (je préfère vous prévenir), j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Je n'en dis pas plus!

Je précise aussi que les personnages ne sont pas à moi (malheureusement!), seule l'histoire est made in moi.

Je conseille à ceux qui aiment écouter de la musique en lisant, la chanson "Jacob's Theme" de Howard Shore pour ce oneshoot.

Bon, je crois que j'ai tout dis et j'espère ne rien avoir oublié!

Bonne lecture mes ptits loups!

**Tout ce que j'avais manqué :**

La poudre de notre cher docteur Deaton qui permet de rester indétectable pour un loup-garou a été dérobée mais je ne m'inquiète pas, je me dis que je ne manquerais à personne, au pire. Qui pourrait apprécier un loup garou acariâtre et enfermé en lui-même comme moi ?

Grave erreur.

Je suis encore seul dans ma maison calcinée, celle où j'ai passé une enfance innocente et heureuse. Mais celle-ci a brûlé, emportant mon bonheur éphémère avec elle. Je suis seul à présent au milieu des ruines de mon passé, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Maintenant, je veux juste essayer de me reconstruire et de laisser les mauvais souvenirs, mes regrets et ma culpabilité sous les fondations d'une nouvelle vie. Je m'endors donc comme tous les soirs, espérant une vie meilleure, à un avenir ensoleillé. Rêvant de trouver la joie de vivre à nouveau…

Puis, une douleur dans ma poitrine, soudaine, vive. J'ouvre les yeux pour m'apercevoir qu'elle me regarde, une lueur cruelle éclaire son regard. Je ne l'avais pas senti arriver, c'était donc elle la voleuse. La jeune femme était venue finir ce qu'elle avait commencé quelques années plus tôt, elle m'avait détruit de l'intérieur et maintenant elle voulait en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Je reporte alors mon attention sur l'instrument de ma torture : un couteau d'argent planté dans mon torse. Je sens la lame qui me déchire le cœur et le poison qui se diffuse peu à peu dans tout mon corps. Je sens chaque partie de mon être mourir petit à petit. Je sens la vie m'échapper, me glisser comme du sable entre les doigts. Cette vie pleine de souvenirs, bons certains, mais surtout de mauvais souvenirs, ces mêmes blessures du passé qui ne s'effacent jamais et qui finissent toujours par nous rattraper, où que nous allons et quoi que nous fassions.

Alors que je commençais à sombrer dans l'inconscience, Kate fit tourner la lame dans la plaie, me faisant hurler mes souffrances au monde et me réveillant par la même occasion. Elle voulait, toujours avec cette étincelle de cruauté pure dans ses yeux, que je reste éveillé jusqu'à ma fin, que mon agonie soit prolongée au maximum. C'était son jeu, tester les limites, elle l'avait toujours fait et le ferait toujours. Peut-être un jour arriverait-t-elle à ses propres limites. Mais comme j'étais sans défense, la douleur me privant de tous mes pouvoirs, elle me tuait, sans qui je ne puisse rien faire, alors que je ne lui ai jamais rien fait, par pur plaisir. Tout ce qui comptait était sa soif de tuer, d'exterminer ma race et de s'amuser un peu en passant. Elle avait ses propres règles : la traque, la capture, la souffrance et la mort, lente et douloureuse. Kate s'amusait beaucoup à ce petit jeu, elle ne s'en lassait jamais. Elle ajoutait même un peu de passion ou de trahison pour pimenter un peu quand l'occasion se présentait.

J'entendis alors un sifflement, comme un coup de feu, et Kate s'écroula sur le côté, sans vie. Mon esprit embrumé eut du mal à suivre. La personne qui a été la plus aimée puis la plus haïe par mon cœur venait de mourir, son sang se déversait lentement sur le sol. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'être soulagé de sa mort. Debout dans la pénombre, derrière le corps sans vie de Kate se tenait Stiles, le pistolet de son père dans sa main tremblante, il était livide. Le jeune homme pâlit encore plus en remarquant la lame d'argent qui entaillait ma chair, reflétant la lumière blafarde de la pleine lune. Il hurla de douleur, essayant vainement de se persuader que c'était impossible, que je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul. Le jeune homme s'approcha alors et tomba à genoux à mes côtés, ses yeux noisette emplis de larmes fixaient les miens. Il était intelligent, il savait que c'était trop tard mais il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

J'eus alors envie de sécher toutes ses larmes qui me faisaient souffrir plus qu'il ne m'était jamais arrivé de souffrir mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Il me décrivit alors la foule de sentiment qu'il ressentait à mon égard : il me trouvait renfermé sur moi-même et grincheux mais il m'appréciait, il m'aimait même, parce qu'il savait, disait-il que j'étais : « quelqu'un de bien, au fond», mais il était trop tard, toujours trop tard et il s'en voulait de ne rien avoir dévoilé plus tôt, ça le rendait fou de douleur. Je voulais lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas en s'en vouloir, je voulais le réconforter, le protéger, le prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que j'étais aussi fou amoureux de lui et que je me cachais derrière mon masque d'indifférence mais je ne pouvais plus et je ne pourrais jamais plus. Je n'avais plus le temps, plus assez de temps, ma vie s'échappait… Je m'aperçus alors que tout ce que je pensais était erroné, j'étais apprécié, même aimé et j'avais laissé passer ma chance, quel idiot, ce fut ma deuxième grosse erreur : me croire seul alors que je ne l'étais plus, j'avais maintenant une nouvelle famille que j'aurais dû protéger… Et je sentis alors la culpabilité me recouvrir à nouveau tout entier. Stiles continuait d'hurler que c'était injuste, que je n'avais rien fait pour mériter tout ce qui m'était arrivé ainsi que tout ce qui m'arrivait à présent. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, plus personne ne pouvait plus rien pour moi, il était trop tard toujours trop tard… Sa voix me berçait et je me sentis partir dans un profond sommeil, sommeil dont je sais que je ne me réveillerais jamais. Ses déclarations étaient, si belles si pures, si criantes de vérité que je n'eus pas à écouter son cœur pour y déceler la vérité. Pour seule réponse, je ne pus formuler qu'un simple :

« -Stiles, moi aussi, je t'aime. » d'une voix presque éteinte.

Avec mon dernier souffle de vie, j'esquissai un sourire, qui s'éteignit avec moi. Stiles ferma alors mes yeux apaisés mais pleins de regrets à cause de tout ce que j'avais manqué et posa ses lèvres douces sur les miennes, ce fut la dernière sensation que j'eus ressenti au cours de ma courte vie. Mais ce fut aussi la plus belle, elle était inoubliable, j'étais marqué pour toujours par ce petit bout de bonheur dérisoire par rapport à tout ce que j'avais perdu, et je m'étais endormi, le cœur débordant de regrets. Ces regrets que je n'oublierai jamais, toutes ces choses que je ne pourrais plus rectifier. Je repense à Stiles qui dois être effondré par ma faute, le cœur en lambeaux, à ma meute qui va être seule pour se défendre à présent et à moi qui suis là dans le néant, il fait sombre, il fait froid, je n'entends que la douleur des autres et je réalise c'est la fin, ma fin.

Je suis là, assis à côté de lui, les yeux posés sur cette personne qui comptait pour moi plus que je l'imaginais, ma tête nichée dans son cou et ma main sur son cœur qui finit de mourir lentement. Cette fois c'est vraiment la fin, je prends conscience qu'il ne reviendra plus et cela me tue, petit à petit. Ça me détruit de l'intérieur, me consume. Jamais plus il ne grognera sur moi, il ne menacera plus de me tuer, il n'essaiera plus de me protéger, ni de me plaquer contre un mur ou de se cacher derrière la porte de ma chambre pour me faire peur quand je rentre, il ne me dira plus jamais…Qu'il m'aime…

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis perdu, je sais juste que c'est la fin. Je n'ai plus d'autres mots : Il est mort, Derek Hale est mort. Avec cette phrase qui tourne dans ma tête sans arrêt : « Stiles, moi aussi, je t'aime… » Et qui va se planter dans mon cœur comme des milliers d'éclats de ce couteau maudit. Elle me rappelle l'inaccessible, et la tristesse m'envahi. Il m'aime… Il m'aimait… Il est parti, il ne reviendra plus. Je l'aime, il n'est plus… Je m'écroule alors sur son corps inerte et m'endormi sur son torse, comme pour le réchauffer, en espérant rallumer la lueur de la vie dans ses yeux émeraude, en vain. La tristesse se mut en désespoir qui prend toute la place, m'engloutit tout entier, je sais alors que je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre.

Derek Hale est mort, il ne reviendra pas et une partie de moi s'en est allée avec lui et a disparu à jamais.

**…**

Voilà! Je fini donc en vous remerciant de m'avoir lu et en vous informant que le review ne mord pas, elle est votre amie (entendez vous son appel?) confiez lui tout!

Aquadragon


End file.
